eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4988/4989 (1 January 2015)
Synopsis It’s the day of Ronnie and Charlie’s wedding. Roxy is chivvying up Ronnie – they are heading for a spa treatment and then straight to The Albert for the ceremony. Roxy is unimpressed when Ronnie states that she is going to check on Charlie. Ronnie awkwardly tries to justify to Dot, Yvonne and Charlie why Nick might have left suddenly. Once Ronnie leaves, Nick surprises the trio by appearing in the kitchen. Phil arrives at number 27 and hands Ronnie cards from Grant and Peggy. Ronnie informs Phil that Nick’s gone, but keeps the details under wraps. Yvonne questions Nick over why he left so suddenly – Nick fills her in; Ronnie came over and told him to leave. As Phil, Sharon, Jay and Ben are helping to set up for the wedding; Dexter arrives and confirms he’s leaving for Newcastle. Phil tells Ben and Jay to pay Dexter his last wages from the safe. Dot, Yvonne and Charlie all head to the Albert, leaving Nick behind, who promises Dot he’ll stay out of trouble. Nick watches on as Ronnie and Roxy arrive at the Albert. Ronnie and Charlie are married in the Albert. As Ronnie kisses Charlie she is shocked to see Nick outside, and heads after him. Charlie follows her and admits that Nick came back that morning. Charlie begs her to deal with it later so that they can enjoy their wedding day. Ronnie and Charlie arrive at Beales’ for the wedding breakfast. As everyone gets into the party spirit, Ben and Jay arrive and inform Phil that all the money from his safes has gone. Phil confronts Ronnie about her taking his money – Ronnie’s unsympathetic and claims it’s not really his money. Phil immediately clocks that she’s given it to Nick. Phil loses it and tells Ronnie she’s going to pay. Outside the restaurant, within ear shot of a hiding Nick, Ronnie begs Phil to find Nick and kill him if he has to. Out of sight of anyone else, Nick pulls a pair of shears from his pocket. Phil breaks into number 23, looking for Nick, who comes in through the back door. In the middle of the wedding speeches, Ronnie’s waters break. Phil throws a drink into Nick’s face and holds his head under water in the sink. Charlie, Ronnie and Roxy pile into the car and as they drive away a pool of liquid is left on the road. As the car gathers speed, Roxy slams on the brakes to avoid a crossing Emma but nothing happens, causing her to knock Emma over. The car flips sideways and lands in the Square Gardens. Hearing the commotion, Phil runs out of number 23 and sees the aftermath of the accident. Aleks manages to turn the car back over, whilst Phil calls an ambulance. Charlie is conscious and manages to shove open the car door. Roxy is also conscious and tells Phil that she can’t hear Ronnie. Billy runs into Beales’ and informs the wedding guests that there’s been an accident. Ronnie wakes up and Phil tries to reassure her. The car catches on fire but Peter, Ben and Jay manage to put it out. Back in the house, Nick watches the chaos from the window, before packing up his holdall of money. When Roxy rushes out of the Vic to see Ronnie, Ronnie makes Roxy promise to save the baby over her. Yvonne rushes back to tell Nick about the crash. Yvonne is shocked when she spots a cloth covered with oil on the kitchen table. The ambulance arrives and Ronnie is taken to hospital. Yvonne confronts Nick with the cloth and Nick admits it was him who tampered with the car. Nick menacingly tells Yvonne not to tell Dot. At the hospital, Roxy and Phil are told that there appears to be no damage to Ronnie’s neck or spine, but that she does have bruising on her brain; she’s stable but critical. Roxy begs the doctor to keep the baby alive. Roxy asks Phil what he and Ronnie were arguing about – he informs her that it was about money. When the pair see a flurry of panicked activity, Roxy clocks something is wrong and runs to take a closer look, before Charlie bursts into the resus room. As Roxy and Phil follow, they witness that the medical team have lost Ronnie’s pulse. The trio are ushered out as the team go in for an emergency caesarean. Watching the resus room from the window, Phil sees that the baby has been born. As Roxy and Phil enter the room, the doctor calls for resuscitation to stop. The moment is bitter-sweet as the baby starts crying – he’s alive. As Roxy says goodbye to Ronnie and tells her that her baby has survived, the monitor starts to beep again. Ronnie’s alive... Emma’s phone rings and she tells the person on the line that she knows they killed Lucy; so they need to stop negotiating. She agrees to talk to them but then declares that they must go to the police station afterwards. As Emma ends her phone call, Jay, Ben, Peter, Ian, Jane, Masood, Lee, Cindy, Whitney, Les, Denise, Lola, Billy, Abi, and Lauren are all seen with their phones. Max is desperately trying to get hold of Emma, but to no avail. Emma heads to Walford Park and after some waiting, someone arrives. Emma talks to the mystery person, assuring them that despite what they’ve told her, what they’ve done is still murder. The killer leaves the park. In the Vic, Emma sinks a drink as she re-watches footage from Good Friday. She rejects a call from Max. Emma sends the killer a text, ‘I can’t keep the secret’. As Emma finishes sending the text she steps out into the road, right into the path of Roxy’s car, which knocks her up on to the bonnet, before throwing her to the ground. Emma manages to get up but holds her head in pain. Pam and Les rush over to check that she’s okay but Emma insists that she’s fine. Max finds a disorientated Emma in the café who claims she needs to go to the police. Denise finds Emma rifling through the rubbish on Bridge Street and tells her she looking for her phone. When Emma finds her phone, she sees that her text from earlier to Lucy’s killer was unsent, so she resends. When Max insists she needs to get checked out, Emma loses it and shouts at him to leave her alone. At the Branning’s, Max tries to find out from Emma why she was going to the police – but Emma claims she doesn’t want to talk. As Emma heads out of Max’s, she falls to the floor in the Square. Max finds her and is concerned when Emma says she can’t hear him – as she puts her hand to her ear she realises she is bleeding. Max ushers her into the car and the pair head to hospital. Shirley confirms to Dean that she’s moving back to the Vic – the longer she hides away the longer people will continue to believe Linda. Shirley convinces Nancy that it’ll be helpful to have an extra pair of hands around the place and Nancy relents. Denise is unimpressed that Kim has left it so long to tell her that she’s pregnant. Denise questions whether the baby is Kim’s husbands. Later, Kim admits to Denise that she and her husband have split up. Denise is dismissive and comments that the baby will be another mouth to feed. Later, as Denise heads for a bath, Kim goes to help Patrick out of his suit. She is shocked when she pulls up his sleeve to see bruises. Patrick claims that he had a fall, but when Kim sees marks on his other arm too, she is disbelieving. When Denise returns, Kim clocks how much wine has been drinking. When Denise tells Kim that she doesn’t know the half of it, Kim reminds Denise that it’s not Patrick’s fault and admits that she has seen the bruises. Denise confesses that she shook him, once, and that she hated herself for it afterwards. Cora tells Dexter that she’s going to go with him to Newcastle – family is the only thing that really matters. Later, Cora turns up at the Brannings’ and tells Max, Abi and Lauren that she is leaving. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns